Terror Twins
by Avengerslover101
Summary: The twins don't like to share their past with anyone but when they meet the host club, all of the things they tried so hard to keep hidden will come out. In this story, there will be romance, drama, adventure, a tiny bit of mystery and the usual randomness you get from the Host Club. This is my first story so please let me know what you think. Story may contain triggers.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my OCs.

Chapter 1

C.J's P.O.V

I'm not used to Japan. I'm originally from America. The only reason I'm here is because my sister and I parents are dead and we moved in with a very distant relative. Our Aunt Sakiko. She's a major sweetheart, loves to bake, and acts like a teenager considering she's only 34. I can see why my uncle Akihiro loves her. Akihiro is the perfect match for her. Sweet, caring, selfless, and loves her endlessly. They started dating in their freshman year in high school and were married after they graduated. They both went to college and built their business together. They both own and run Adachi Records.

The only downside about staying here is that I have an arranged marriage. I have to marry some kid named Hideki Ishikawa. I met him once and I am not impressed. He's an asshole and has an ego bigger than Texas. He only keeps me around because of his parents and he thinks I'm pretty. He tried flirting with my younger sister Claire right in front of me. At the meeting about our engagement! The only reason I have to marry him is because Hideki's father, Kazuo, wants to merge his record label with theirs. All I know is that have to find a way to call off this engagement. There is no way in hell I'm marrying this jerk.

Anyway, onto my sister and I, we're identical twins. I'm older than her by two minutes. We both have dark brown almost black hair that ends at mid-back, brown eyes, and are 5'2. We're both 15 and have the same interest but different personalities. I'm the girl who loves to wear dark clothes with a don't-give-a-shit attitude while Claire is the obedient good child with a girly girl sense of style. She's my best friend and I would be lost without her. She knows everything about me and vice versa. I only ever showed my sister certain sides of me and she's there to put me back together.

Claire and I start Ouran Academy tomorrow so wish us luck.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

I just wanted to say that i hope you all enjoy this story and let me know what you think in the comments.

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I looked around our new bedroom. It is huge! The color scheme is black and light blue. The floor is white carpet with a king size bed in the center pushed back to the wall. The bed post has a built in book shelf(that C.J and I both love),our initials are painted in black and blue on the left side of our bed and on the right side is a poster of a panda. There is a black and blue beanbag chairs in the front of our bed with a plasma t.v and which is over a black entertainment center. The entertainment center has a x-box 360, x-box one, play-station 4, Wii, a game cube(C.J almost cried when she saw it), so many video games that I'm too lazy to count, and surround sound speakers. The room also has two light blue polka dot studio lights. Also, our aunt bought us a whole new wardrobe of our choice. I love my aunt but I don't like being spoiled and neither does C.J.

I looked to my right and saw C.J still sleeping. She has never been a morning person so I'm gonna let her get up on her own. I got up out of bed and crossed the room to our walk-in closet. I picked out a black floral skirt, a black tank top, a leather jacket, black sheer tights, 3 inch knee length boots with laces, black diamond stud earrings, and a black beaded necklace. I went to the en-suite bathroom took a shower and got dressed. I brushed my hair, which is down with a fringe over my right eye.

I left the room and prayed I didn't get lost in this mansion. I wonder what our new school will be like. Will it be like our old one? I hope not, I don't want to go through that kind of hell again. Then again it might be worst, it's a rich people school. Anything can happen and since they have the connections they can get off clean. I'm gonna have to keep C.J close this year. Her sass might get her in trouble.

Somehow, my legs subconsciously carried me to the kitchen. I plan on making C.J and I some ham and cheese omelettes. We make these for breakfast whenever something interesting in our life happens. Mom started the tradition on our first day of elementary school. We haven't done it in awhile because of the drama but i want to start it back up. Hopefully, it would cheer us up a bit.

While i was getting the ingredients out, C.J walked in. She is wearing the same thing as me only thing different is her hair is parted to the left.

"Good morning, babe." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning."

"You making omelettes?"

"Yep, I was hoping it would give us some luck."

"Hopefully." C.J sighed.

*Time Skip*

Currently C.J and I are walking down the halls of Ouran Academy. 'Why in the hell is this school pink and why are the girls dressed as lemons.' was my first thought when I walked in. You would think the rich people would have better taste. I'm glad we opted out of wearing the uniform. There is no way in hell I would wear that hideous dress.

"We're in class 1-A right?" C.J asked me.

"Yep, this should be interesting huh?" I asked her sending a smile her way.

"Don't I know it." she replied with a small chuckle.

We arrived in front of the classroom and knocked on the door in sync. We heard a faint ' _Come in'_ so we entered the room. All eyes were on us. I smiled nervously at them. 'I hate being center of attention.'

"You two must be our new transfer students from America. The Adachi twins, right?" asked a woman with brunette hair and blue eyes.

"Yes mam." we replied.

"I'm your new sensei, ."

She smiled at us and told us to introduce ourselves.

We turned to the class and smiled and said in sync "We're the Adachi twins, C.J and Claire. We look forward to working with you all this year."

Mom used to say you can learn a lot from person from their eyes. The students all had different reactions. Some smiled, some blushed, some blank faced, others looked at us in distaste.

"You make take a seat behind the Hitachiin twins." pointed to the red head twins in the back.

We walked to our seats and and sat down. The students turned back to the lesson though some glanced at us from time to time. I noticed C.J passing notes with a boy-no a girl- with messy brown hair and glasses. I gave her a look. She gave me a look back as if saying 'wait'.

I watched as she and the girl passed notes a couple more times. She then flashed the girl a smile and turned towards me. She passed me the note which was basically saying that the girl apparently named Haruhi, would be joining us for the rest of the day. I nodded towards her and pocketed the note.

'Looks like we're making friends already.' I thought with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything except my OCs.

C.J's P.O.V

*Time Skip: After School*

So school today wasn't that bad. I admit there was a few bitches but other than that, everything is fine. We made a new friend. Her name is Haruhi. She reminds me of Jason. I'm pretty sure if he was alive, those two would've been friends.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. This school has four goddamn libraries and none of them are quiet. 'Rich people. I'd rather go to a public library. And they dog ear books!' I thought with an eye roll.

"This place has four library rooms, you'd think one of them would be quiet." apparently Haruhi agrees.

"Some people don't know how to shut up." Claire chimes in.

"That's a lot coming from you." I told her with a smirk.

"Hey!"

I chuckled then I noticed Haruhi looked lost in thought. 'I wonder what's on her mind.' I'll let her be. I don't like to pry in peoples lives.'She'll tell us if she wants.'

"Hey, I think this room is abandoned." Claire said pointing at a couple of doors.

It read 'Music Room 3'.

We walked to the door which Haruhi opened. Then next thing I know I'm blinded by white light. I faintly some male voices saying 'welcome'.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. 'I thought this room was supposed to be abandoned.'

I hear noises that sound like someones choking. I look and see C.J choking on a rose petal. I rush to her and start patting her on the back. After a few hits, she finally coughs up a rose petal. ' what the hell?'

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Her voice was hoarse.

We look up and notice that six guys are in here. One of the guys are in a chair and the other five are stood around him. 'Whats going on here? Man, I just wanted to read 'The Titans's Curse.' Haruhi started freaking out a bit jumping back into the door.

"This is a host club!?" she exclaimed in a paniced voice.

"HOST CLUB!" Claire and I yelled in unison. 'They have that stuff at this school.' Claire and I shared a look that said 'What the hell did we get ourselves into?'

"Wow it's a boy a two girls." said the red head twins. 'They think Haruhi's a boy. Wow.'

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these students are in your class?" glasses guy in the back spoke up. 'Just looking at him, you can tell that he has an air of authority around him.'

"Yeah but they're shy and they don't act very sociable so we don't know much about them." They mirrored each others movements down to a T. 'Damn, did they practice that?'

Glasses guy just smirked."Well that wasn't very polite." 'I think he knows about Haruhi. Well he's smart.'

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr and Ms Honor Student." he said with a smile.

The tall blonde suddenly spoke up.'His eyes are purple. Well now I'm jealous.'

"What? You all must be Haruhi Fujioka and C.J and Claire Adachi. You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about."

Haruhi turned away from her struggle with the door. "How did you know my name?"

"Well your infamous it's not every day that an commoner, let alone three, gains entrance into our academy." Glasses guy again.'That's bull, he probably has spies that looked up our information. Well he's not gonna find anything on Claire and I. I got rid of everything.'

"You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student Mr Fujioka." I saw Haruhi twitch out of the corner of my eye.'He just insulted her and complimented her in one go. This dude is a savage.' I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well thank you, I guess."

"Your welcome.." Blondie then went on a rant as he chased Haruhi around the room.'Poor her.'

I looked around the room for a bit. I don't really see anything to do. I looked at the glasses guy and noticed he was staring at me. 'Studying me actually.'

I walked up to him.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Kyoya Ootori,'he paused a bit 'tell me something. I know about Haruhi but I don't know about you?" He looked at me as if he would find the answer.'I kinda don't know how to answer that.'

"I'm not telling you anything about me unless you tell me about you."I smirked at him. I highly doubt he would be willing to tell me anything about him.

"Fair enough, we'll start with the little things."he smiled at me.

My eyes widened. I didn't think he would agree to that.

"What?"

"You want to learn something about me and I want to learn something about you. It seems like a fair trade."

I thought about it. This could be something good. I think it would be good to have a friend like him. Besides he seems like a challenge. I like a little mystery, hell I am a mystery. This could work.

"Okay, Kyoya." I flashed him a small smile.

He gave me one in return but I could tell it was fake.

Suddenly there was a crash and I looked to see both Haruhi and Claire on the floor. I rushed to Claire and helped her up.

"What the hell happened, are you okay?" I questioned looking her over trying to make sure she didn't cut herself on the glass.

"I'm fine, I tried to catch the vase but it slipped out of my hands." she's freaking out, I can tell. Everything in this school is expensive. Hell, the toilet paper is expensive! We could ask our aunt to pay for it but then it would feel like we're taking money from her. We're just gonna have to pay it back ourselves.

"8 million yen!"we heard Haruhi yell.

"That vase cost 8 million yen. Why? It just sits there collecting dust!"I yelled.

"Some people just like nice things, obviously not commoners like you." The two red heads said sticking out their tongues at us.

"Hey." Claire and I started.

"Claire didn't knock it over, Haruhi did!"

"And Haruhi only knocked it over because your friend was sexually harassing him." we folded our arms and glared at the twins.

"I was not sexually harassing him! I happen to be a refined gentlemen." Yelled the blonde pointing at us.

"Pervert." we said with a straight face. It's gonna be fun messing with this guy, I can tell.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki."Kyoya asked him getting back to the matter at hand. 'Tamaki, so that's his name.'

"There's a famous saying you may have heard of Fujioka, he sat down in his chair as if he owned the place,' he sure got over that fast.' 'when in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money,you can pay with your body."

My eyes widened' What the F*** is he talking about?'

He pointed at us with a smirk on his face."That means starting today, you are the host clubs dogs."

Haruhi automatically froze up and she turned as white as a statue.'Damn' I didn't even think that was possible.' Then what he said fully processed into my head.

"You do realize you called us your bitches, right?" Claire said.

"How rude." I said with a mocking shake of the head.

"You know what I mean!" he yelled pointing at us.

I looked at Haruhi to see she was still frozen.

"You okay, love?" I asked her. I didn't think it was possible for someone to freeze this long.

We all stared at her. Tamaki waved his hand in her face. The twins moved closer and the shorter blonde poked her, promptly causing her to fall over.

Well damn. On our first day, we became the host clubs bitches. Jason if your seeing this, you better not be laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

As always, I don't own anything except my OCs.

Chapter 4

Claire's P.O.V

So...

That happened.

One minute, C.J, Haruhi, and I are looking for a place to study and the next we are the host club bitches(sorry, dogs. It doesn't really make a difference.) I know I said that going to this school, something good would come from from this but WHERE THE F*** IS IT! The only good thing about this school is Haruhi and C.J are here with me. I don't know what I would do without either of them here. Probably, slap the glasses guy(who I later found is named Kyoya.). There's this vibe I get around him I don't particularly like. But C.J flirts with him.(And she said she doesn't know how to flirt liar).

Right now, C.J and Haruhi are just coming back from the shopping. I walk up to them and grab a bag from them both.(And they call themselves gentlemen, don't even help women in need.*cue eye roll*).

"Hey guys. Find everything okay." I asked.

"Yep, I hope these bastards like instant coffee." C.J replied.

"They probably never had it. Damn rich people." Haruhi grumbled.

I couldn't help but agree with her. I mean, these kids grew up with a silver spoon in their mouths. They get everything handed to them and they take it for granted. Although, not all of them are like that, but they could at least appreciate what they have. Anything can happen. They can go into debt, they can go bankrupt, or someone can buy them out. ' _These people need a reality check.'_ I thought with an eye roll.

"What the hell is he talking about?" I hear C.J whisper.

I look over to see her looking at Tamaki who was flirting with a group of girls.I raised my eyebrows ' _Girls fawn over those cheesy as lines? He's lines are cheesier than pizza.'_

Tamaki apparently noticed us.

"Thanks for doing the shopping little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?" he asked with a wink.

"What, piglet?" Haruhi whispered with a sweat drop.

"Is he gonna keep referring to us as animals?" C.J and I said with a deadpanned expression.

C.J walked over to him and handed him the coffee. He just stared at it like it was a foreign object. I think all three of us(Haruhi, C.J, and I)were growing annoyed.

"What?" C.J and I asked with an eye roll. _'I'm rolling my eyes a lot today.'_

"What is this?"

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee." Haruhi said as if it was obvious.(Which it was.)

"I've never seen this kind before, is this the kind that's already ground?" He sounds as if he was learning something new.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."

"It's instant?" His guests asked tilting to the side. They look so innocent.

Suddenly, Tamaki looks as if he had a realization. He finally figured it out. _'Bout time.'_

"Whoa, I've heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee. You just add hot water." He said with a smile on his face like he just answered a million dollar question.

I felt my eye twitch.' _Wow...at least he's not wrong.'_ Suddenly his guests spoke up again.

"Wow, I didn't know there was such a thing." the light haired brunette spoke up.

"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." the dark haired brunette. The other girls nod their head in agreement. ' _When the hell did they get there?'_

"Bitch." C.J and I whispered only for the other to hear.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya spoke up. I didn't even notice him or the twins or the other girls come over. ' _What is everyone a ninja all of a sudden?'_

"100 grams for 300 hundred yen." Hikaru.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay."Kaoru.

C.J and I shared a look that said _'Who the hell pays a lot of money for one cup of coffee?'_

I can tell Haruhi was officially annoyed by then. Hell, I am too.

"I'll go back and buy something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

"No,no I'll keep it." Tamaki spoke up as the others gasped in amazement or astonishment.(All except Kyoya, C.J, Haruhi and I.) C.J and I just rolled our eyes in annoyance. _'I'm so done with these people. He's gonna drink coffee, not taking a taking a dive in the abyss.'_

"I'm gonna give it a try." He stood up as if making a declaration. More gasps.

"I will drink this coffee!" He held it up in the air like a trophy. Oh look, now the people are clapping. What the hell is up these people?

He turned to us girls. "All right you three, get over and make some of this commoners coffee."

We all had different reactions to the flamboyant blonde. Haruhi's eye twitched as she sweat dropped. C.J narrowed her eyes at him basically saying _'Make your own damn coffee.'_ Me, I just imagined myself walking out of here. ' _These people...'_

"Oh Tamaki, now your taking the joke to far. Your pallet won't be able to stomach that don't have to drink it just because they bought it."

Suddenly the red haired girl on the couch spoke up.C.J and I both glared at her. _'I don't trust her.'_ Haruhi just looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry' she turned to us and .'I was talking to myself."

Haruhi just looked at her. I narrowed my eyes. _'Best keep thoughts like that to yourself, can give people the wrong impression.'_

"Guys." Tamaki called to us.

I couldn't get what that girl said out of head. I don't get a good vibe from her not like the one from Kyoya though. His is more of a I'm-gonna-figure-you-out vibe. Her's is more of a watch-your-back vibe. She doesn't know us though C.J and I don't back down. If she wants to play I'll play her game. I guarantee we'll win. I look at C.J out of the corner of my eye and I can tell she's thinking the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my OCs.

Also, thank you for my first comment :)

Chapter 5

C.J's P.O.V

Claire and I both agreed to look out for Haruhi. We can look out for ourselves but we're not so sure about her. Ayanokoji(red head bitch from yesterday) seemed as if she was plotting something. Honestly, she can do anything at anytime and Claire and I won't be able to do anything because we're working. But I sure as hell know that I would help her when she's in a tight spot.

After all that nonsense with the coffee was over Claire went back to being a maid(my poor baby), I went to sit at Kyoya's table. On my way there, I overheard the twins.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed."Hikaru laughed.

"Hikaru, don't tell people that story!" He made look as if he were about to cry. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru."Hikaru made it seems as if we really apologetic.' _What the f*** is going on here?'_

Their guests pulled hugged each other like they were bracing for impact. My eyebrows furrowed with a frown on my face.' _They buy this crap. I like yaoi as much as the next yaoi fangirl but .'_

Hikaru gripped Kaoru's chin and pulled their faces closer.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." he said staring into his eyes. ' _Where that hell the rose backdrop come from?'_

"I forgive you." Kaoru whispered.

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" their fangirls yelled. Their faces were redder than tomatoes.

I shared a look with Claire, who was serving tea at the twins table we both shared a look and mouthed ' _What the hell?'._ We shrugged with a small smile on our faces. We're gonna have to get used to these theatrics. She winked at me at went to serve the next table.

I walked by Haruhi was sweat dropping saying "What are they so excited about? I just do't see it."

"Me neither." I said with a smile in her direction. She smiled back.

I noticed Mori and Honey walk in. Well technically Honey was on Mori's back. He was rubbing his eyes. I think he just woke. Lucky, he still looks adorable and I look like the dead when I wake up.

"Sorry we're running late." he said with a yawn. He's so cute. It's kinda hard to believe he's a third year when he's acting but I'm sure that he acts more mature behind the scenes.

"Hi Honey, Hi Mori."

"We've been waiting here for you guys."

"Hi."

Their guests spoke. So far they seem the most normal. But then again looks can be deceiving. Never underestimate a fangirl. I've learned from experience. Don't ask.

"I'm sorry, I was fighting for Takashi to finish his kendo training and I fell asleep." I smiled. I had to, he's just to damn cute."And I'm still not completely awake." He said rubbing his eyes again.

They're guests gasped at his cuteness.I admit I had to bite back a squeal myself. But the fangirls openly squealed."So cute!" I told you. Fangirl overload right there.

I went to the kitchen in the back of the room. Seeing as I'm the only one who hasn't served a table yet. I filled a tray with tea and cakes for everyone at Honey and Mori's table. Being careful not to drop anything, I sat the tray on a cart and brought it out to the main area. I rolled the cart to their table as the guest were sqealing again.

' _Damn, I don't know how those two can still hear after all this squealing.'_

I made sure to put on my best smile as I presented myself. My aunt told me a smile is key to presentation. And so far she has always been right.

"Hello, would any of like some tea and cake? For cake we have strawberry, chocolate, and angel cake. As for tea we have white tea, green tea, and oolong tea. Which would you prefer?"

Honey's face immediately lit up when I said cake.' _Someone has a sweet tooth.'_

After I served everyone their request, Honey immediately dug into his cake. I noticed someone was on his cheek so I grabbed his napkin and wiped his face.

He smiled at me."Thank you,C.J!"

"No problem."

"That's so cute, you're like a mom!" a girl with shoulder length black hair spoke up.

My smiled faded a bit. Then it came back only this time it was fake.

"Well, he is adorable so..." I said with a shrug.

I saw Honey give me a thoughtful look out of the corner of my eye but then he went back to his usual bubbly personality. Did I imagine that? Damn it, I need to work on my mask better. I don't want them to know about my life before this. I don't want pity. I don't need it.

I gave another smile and walked away. I walked over to Haruhi and stood next to her. I need a bit of normalcy before I go in to another spiral off depression again.

"Is that boy really a third year?" she asked.

"You never know Haruhi, looks can be deceiving." I said with a smirk.

"C.J's right. Honey senpai might seem young and childish but he's a prodigy." Kyoya's voice startled me a bit but I didn't let it show. I didn't even notice him walking over here.' _Ninja appreciation day everyone.'_ Kyoya didn't even look at us when he spoke again.

"And Mori senpai's allure is his strong a silent disposition."

"Uhh..."

"Okay..."

I was just as confused as her. He walked over just to tell us that? I already noticed that. I think he said that for Haruhi. At least I hope he did.

"Haru chan, C.J chan!" I only saw a flash of blonde hair before Haruhi was promptly pounced on. After that was a mix of colors as he spun her around. After he spun her around he hugged me which surprised me a bit but I quickly recovered and patted his back.

"Hey, do you guys want to have some cake with me?" he said with a bright smile. ' _are those flowers floating around him?'_

Haruhi was still dizzy so her words were kind of slow."I don't really like cake."

"I'll have cake with you Honey senpai."

"Thank you C.J chan. Hey Haru chan, how would like to hold my bunny Usa shan." He held out his pink bunny in front of us. We peered into it's face. I'm not trying to sound crazy or anything but I think the bunny blushed.

"Well, I guess it is kinda cute."

He handed the bunny to Haruhi and grabbed my hand and dragged me to his table. I sat down and hopped into my lap as the girls squealed at his cuteness. Although, I was smiling on the outside, I was actually sad. I miss my daughter. I realized I was gripping the bracelet she made me. ' _I love you, baby girl.'_


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my OCs.

Sorry, I had to end that last chapter abruptly. It was gonna be longer so here's the other half.

Chapter 6

C.J 's P.O.V

I couldn't help but still think about my daughter. I wonder how things would be if she were still here. She would stay home and help aunt Sakiko bake cakes and read books with uncle Akihiro. When I get home from school we would play games. And on the weekends, the five of us would go out and do something like going to the park or the movies. She didn't deserve what happened to her. No one does.

"Are you alright, C.J?" a girl dirty blonde hair asked me. I think her name was Yuki. I didn't realize I was frowning.

I gave her a small smile."I'm alright, love. I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded."You don't have to worry. Would you like some more tea?"

"Yes, thank you." she smiled at me.

"You have a gorgeous smile love, you should show it off more." I said politely while prepping the tea.

She blushed an stuttered out a thank you.

After I gave her her tea. I smiled one more time and moved over to Claire and Haruhi who were listening to one of Tamaki's rants. Now that I look closer, I don't think they're even listening.

"What's he going on about now?" I asked no one in particular.

"He's ranting about something about proper etiquette. I don't really know and I don't really care" She shrugged looking bored.

"I've got it."Haruhi said slamming a fist into her palm.

"Got what?" Claire and I questioned.

"Obnoxious."

Tamaki went white like chalk and went to an emo corner.

"Uh I'm sorry."

Claire and I burst out laughing. I didn't even notice the twins walk up until they started laughing too. The twins put an arm on Haruhi's head and an arm around mine and Claire's shoulders. (We were standing on either side of Haruhi.)

"You're a hero alright." Hikaru said.

I couldn't but nod my head. That was funny. It was like she flipped a switch with one word.

"Is this an everyday thing with him?" Claire and I asked looking at the twins. Even though we were wearing heels they were still taller than us by an inch or two.' _Damn, we are short.'_

"Yep." perfect unison again.

"I'm sorry senpai but your lesson did strike a chord with me."

He stood up and went back to his prince or king mode or whatever. He bounces back quick that's for sure.

"Really, it did? Let me teach you more, my friend." he's sparkling.

"He got over that quick."Haruhi said.

"Mmhmm." Claire and I nodded our heads.

"Boss." Hikaru started.

"Call me king." Tamaki said. ' _Ego much.'_

Kaoru started "You can teach him all the basics of hosting,"

Hikaru continued "but he's not gonna get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part. He's not exactly host club material. Maybe if we took off his glasses it will help."

He walked in front of Haruhi and took off her glasses. His eyes widened. ' _I think he's figured it out.'_

I admit I looked into her eyes too. She has big brown doe eyes. I bet if we fix her hair to show her face she would be beautiful. She started protesting but no one was listening. At this point the four us were just staring.

Tamaki shoved us out of the way and peered into her face too. Suddenly he snapped his finger "Hikaru,Kaoru."

"Got it." was all I heard before Haruhi was dragged out. My eyes widened. _'T_ _hese guys move quick.'_

He started spouting out more orders to Kyoya and Mori. As for Honey, he just told him to go eat some cake.

He was pouting so Claire and I joined him. I didn't really mind, besides, who would turn down free cake?

Eventually, Haruhi was done with her makeover and I was right. Haruhi does have a pretty face. I'm kinda shocked they didn't figure it out. You can clearly tell by her eyes.

Tamaki started blushing with anime tears coming out of his eyes. "Cute, almost like a girl. Adorable!"

' _Almost? She is a girl?'_

Everyone started complimenting her.

"It wouldn't be long before he starts bringing in customers." Kyoya said.

"You know, I was just thinking that."Tamaki said with a smirk.

' _Bullshit.'_

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks, starting today you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service we will completely forget your 8 million yen debt."

Claire and I smiled ' _This would be easier than we thought.'_

"A host?" She looked nervous.

Claire and I walked up to Haruhi and threw our arms around each of her shoulders.

"Don't worry Haruhi, it should be easy. After all, you met us today and we're already your friends." We smiled at her. She gave us a nervous one back.

As usual Claire and I were handing out tea and cakes to the customers and the hosts. But to be honest, I was mainly paying attention to Haruhi's table. Thanks to me and Claire, we managed to get three girls as Haruhi's guest. All we had to do was walk to a group of girls, mention a cute new host and BOOM! Haruhi has guests.

 _'She's nervous.'_ I know that she's gonna nail this. All she gotta do is be herself. I mean that's how me and Claire grown to like her.

"So why did you become a host Haruhi?" they asked.

I noticed the rest of the host start listening in. Haruhi thought for a moment then she proceeded to tell us her story. Apparently she lost her mom at a young age and now it's just her and her dad. Haruhi's a tough girl. I know she misses her mom but she didn't let it stop her from working. I respect her even more now. Claire and I shared a look. ' _She went through the same thing as us.'_ I started listening in again as one of the girls asked who did the chores.

"I mostly did them myself. When she went into the hospital she left me all kinds of great recipes and it was fun to create each dish especially when they turned out well. And it always made me happy to see my dad enjoy them. I've had hard childhood but dad and I managed through okay." she gave them smile. Of course they blushed and they asked to see her again. Haruhi's good at this.

"I'd really appreciate that ladies."

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki was peering over the couch ignoring his own clients.

"Haruhi's a natural."

"No training needed."

I smirked at that. I knew it. All she had to do was be herself.

"Have you forgotten about me?" my smirk immediately turned into a scowl as the red headed bitch spoke up. ' _I still don't trust her.'_

I went back to serving as the guest. I looked over at Claire and saw she already looking at me. She rolled her eyes at Ayanokoji trying to get Tamaki's attention. I stuck my tongue out at her in reply basically saying ' _I don't like her either.'_ we giggled and went back to work.

Soon Tamaki called Haruhi, Claire and me over to his table."What's up?"

"I'd like you to meet someone,this is my regular princess Ayanokoji." He doesn't know that Claire and I already know about her. I made sure to do some research on all the regular guest. I think it will do us some good if we knew who we were working with. Great, now I sound like Kyoya.

Haruhi apparently remembers who she is too judging by the look on her face. Then she gave a dazzling smile and said "It's a pleasure to meet you miss."

"It's lovely to meet you princess." we smiled at her.

Next thing I know, Tamaki is swinging Haruhi around and Claire and I are on the floor. I think he hit us with Haruhi. He went on twirling Haruhi with a blush on his face babbling about how cute 'he' is. All I know is I'm army crawling away trying to avoid getting hit. When I was finally on the other side of the couch, I gave Tamaki my harshest glare. Claire came over a split second later and I didn't even have to look at her to know she was doing the same thing. Poor Haruhi was still strongly in his grip as she yelled for Mori senpai to help her.

He yanked her from Tamaki's grip and held her up in the air. As he did this I noticed he was blushing a little bit. I shared a look with Claire that said ' _He found out.'_

Tamaki was trying to talk Mori into giving her back but Mori payed him no mind. I looked over to Ayanokoji and she had a certain look on her face that I didn't like. She looks mad. Like she's gonna do something to Haruhi. ' _No way in hell, bitch.'_ This time I openly glared at her.

I saw her do it. I wanted to stop her but if I did, there wouldn't have been any evidence. I made sure to take picture of her grabbing Haruhi's bag and dumping it in the fountain. After, Claire gave the pictures to Kyoya. The only good thing out of this is that since we have pictures she can get kicked out of the host club. ' _Good, she was annoying as hell any way.'_

Later, I asked Claire to cover my tables so I could help Haruhi with her stuff but Tamaki was already there. As I was walking down the hall to go back to the club room, I ran into the wicked bitch of the school. She walked up to me with a scowl on her face.

"Look, I don't know what you're motive with Tamaki is but you, your sister, and that dog of yours need to back off Tamaki. He wouldn't be interested commoner like him and he sure as hell wouldn't want a fugly bitch like you two. He's only helping you out of pity." she glared at me with pure hatred. I just gave her a mocking smile.

I nodded."I see, you're jealous that 'your' precious Tamaki isn't paying attention to you any more."

Her glare hardened.

I took a step closer to her and clasped my hands together. "You see sweetheart, Tamaki wouldn't be interested in you anyway. Your just a possessive little bitch. You said Tamaki wouldn't be interested in a commoner, then look out the window."

She glared at me for a second longer but looked out the window any way. She obviously didn't like what she saw because her face went blank. I smirked at her. Her plan back fired. She turned towards me and it happened so quick I didn't even see it coming.

She slapped me.

So I punched her.

Not hard enough to get a black eye but hard enough to hurt. She fell on the ground and clutched her red cheek. She had tears in her eyes. I bent down to her level and kept my face void of emotion.

"You harm me, my sister or my friends again,' I moved closer and I could see the fear in her eyes 'there will be hell to pay."

I got up and walked away. I went back to the club room without anymore interruptions.

When I walked in Claire looked up and saw my slightly red cheek. She Immediately rushed over and asked what happened.

"Ayanokoji just lost her mind for a second but don't worry I knocked some sense into her." I smirked.

"Aw, I wanted to be the one to hit her." she started fake pouting.

I smiled at her."Babe, what I did was in self defense."

She just shook her head and said let's get back to work.

Ayanokoji requested Haruhi. Apparently she didn't get the memo. Claire and I made sure to watch from a distance. I don't know what she's gonna do but I think the host already know about her. I don't know why but I just get that vibe from them.

"I saw the hand print on your cheek earlier." Kyoya of course. I didn't look at him.

"Yep, Ayanokoji just had a little tantrum and took it out on me."

"It appears you've had a little tantrum too." you could feel his smirk.

I couldn't help but smirk, too. "You saw my handy work, huh? What did you think?"

"I don't normally condone violence in the host club but since it was in self defense, I would say 'nice work'." he pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and smirked.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

Suddenly there was a crash(once again deja vu) and we turned our heads to see the table on it's side along with Haruhi on top off Ayanokoji. ' _She doesn't know when to quit.'_ She started yelling that Haruhi attacked her amd someone should teach him a lesson. I started to walk over there but Kyoya gripped my shoulder keeping me back. I huffed but stayed put. Claire moved over to me.

The twins rushed over and dumped water over them.

Ayanokoji glared at them but they payed her no mind. Tamaki helped her up and she tried to act innocent.

"Do something Tamaki. He just attacked me."

"I'm disappointed in you. You're the one who threw his bag into fountain aren't you?'

She immediately jumped on the defensive side."You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?"

Kyoya spoke up this time. "Actually, we do."

Then I spoke up next."It's called a camera phone, stupid."I giggle slightly.

Then Claire."Can't you tell when someones following you?" she giggled mockingly at her, too.

She glared at us and we just stuck up the middle finger in reply. Tamki spoke up again gaining her attention.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl but you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

' _She isn't a man at all.'_

Then she ran away crying and yelling that Tamaki was an idiot.

Then he turned to Haruhi.

"Now how am I going to punish you because it is your fault after all?" Punish? But Haruhi didn't do anything wrong.

I walked away at this point to grab the brown bag next to Kyoya's desk. When I walked back over I saw Tamaki helping up Haruhi as I handed the bag to Kyoya. He nodded at me. Then walked over to Haruhi.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better that a wet one right?"

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna go change."she walked off towards the changing room.

Claire and I went to clean up the mess. Claire and I did our best to clean up the glass without cutting our fingers. After that we mopped up the water and fixed up the table and chairs. It looked good as new.

"Glad that's over with." Claire said.

"Same here, she was annoying."

She hummed in agreement. We walked over to the couch and were about to take a seat when we heard yelling from the changing room. We shared a smile before heading towards the ruckus. _'That can only mean Tamaki's figured it out.'_

The rest of the guys caught up with us and we walked into see Tamaki with a shocked look on his face and Haruhi in the girls uniform.

"Listen senpai I don't care wether or not you guys recognize me as a boy or girl. It's important to recognize a person for who they are rather than what sex they are."

"Well said Haruhi." Claire and I said in unison.

"Well this an interesting development." Kyoya spoke up.

"Oh yeah."the twins.

Tamaki was still freaking out so I guess Haruhi said this to calm him down.

"You know senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Tamaki stopped babbling but instead started blushing. He was blushing so red it made his blonde hair stand out more.

"You know I could be wrong but I think we are experiencing the beginning of love here." Kyoya said.

"This scene is kinda adorable." I smiled a bit. I didn't notice the couple eyes on me as I did this.

"You know being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be so bad. I wonder how I could pull it off." She slammed her fist into her palm. "I got it, I'll just call everyone dude and bro now."

Claire and I walked up to her and threw our arms around her."It's gonna take a bit more than that Haruhi." we smiled. I don't know why but all of us girls started laughing.

 _'I like these guys. Maybe we'll stick around a little longer."_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything except my OCs. I'm sorry I didn't update in awhile.

Chapter 7

Claire's P.O.V

 _'Damn it. Math sucks.'_ I glared at the paper of assigned math homework. Why couldn't it have been literature or music? Those are my best subjects. Not math. Math sucks and it gives me a headache.

I glanced up at Haruhi across from me and noticed she was already done with her homework. It's obvious she got here on an academic scholarship. I looked at C.J to the left of me. She wasn't even doing here homework. She was reading another book that has nothing to do with school. 'The Demigod Diaries.' I stared at her with a blank face. She must felt my staring because she glanced up from her book. I gave her a _'really'_ look. She just smiled and went back to reading. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my math homework.

"Damn" I heard Haruhi say.

"What's wrong?" C.J and I asked in unison.

She stood up and started packing her bag. "We're late for the host club!"

I swore under my breath and scrambled to pack up my things as C.J did the same. When were all packed up we bolted out of library and raced down the halls. It was kinda hard for me to run since I was wearing heels. Unlike C.J who was running like she was in sneakers. We were both wearing a red Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, ankle boots with three inch heels with buckles, and broken heart rings.

We ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of music room three. We stopped for a second to catch our breaths. When we were breathing properly again, C.J opened the door for us and we entered the room. I looked around the room and thought we stepped outside. There were trees, animals, flowers. _'Where are we, in Bali?'_ And in the middle of the room stood the people behind it. And that's not all, there shirtless. C.J and I shared a deadpan look. _'The fangirls are gonna have a field day.'_

"What is this?" Haruhi asked looking out the room. "Where am I?"

"Welcome." They said. I guess they do this whenever a guest arrives.

Haruhi looked annoyed just like C.J and I. However we couldn't help but giggle slightly when the Toucan landed on Haruhi's head. I noticed C.J moved to my left side. I gave her a questioning look and she just nodded her head behind me. I looked over and noticed the snake on the tree. I chuckled a bit. She doesn't like snakes. At all. And neither do I so I see where she's coming from.

"You guys finally made it, you're so late." Hikaru and Kaoru mockingly shook there heads at us.

"We lost track of time." C.J and I shrugged our shoulders.

Haruhi ignored us and pulled out a calendar. "I could be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring."

I looked up when I heard Honey laughing. I smiled when I saw Takashi give him a piggy back ride. Then Tamaki spoke up being as flamboyant as ever. I just shook my head with a small smile. I'm used to his antics by now.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides our heating system is the best."

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi. Be careful what you say. You do owe us 8 million yen, remember." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face.

I just rolled my eyes unlike Haruhi who went chalk white. But I did a double take as I noticed C.J walk up to him. _'What the hell? Does she like him or something?'_

Tamaki started ranting again about something or other. "Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It maybe chilly early spring out there in the real world but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise.' he threw his arm around Haruhi's shoulder 'Oh yes, we have turned this place into Nirvana, a Bali tropical island of everlasting summer."

'Wow, Tamaki's sparkling again.' That's not unheard of but I have no idea how these guys do it.

"That's funny cause I feel a massive chill right now."she said with a bored look.

I laughed at that. I shook my head as I walked over to the twins.

"So you both are enjoying this, I guess?"

"Yes, and you can join in on the fun Claire." they gave matching smirks as they held up a _very_ revealing dress.

"No way." I deadpanned.

"Oh, c'mon." Hikaru started

"You can even match with you're sister." Kaoru said as they held up a second dress.

"No." I crossed my arms.

They stuck out their tongues at me. "You're no fun."

I smirked. "Don't care there is no way in hell I'm wearing that thing."

They pouted and put the dresses away.

"So why were you late anyway?"

"Math's a bitch."I shrugged my shoulders.

They nodded. I guess they understood my struggle.

"Well,'I clasped my hands together ' I'm gonna set everything up before we open. Later guys." I winked at them with a smirk and started walking towards the kitchen. I didn't notice the blush on one of the twins faces.

I walked into the kitchen and saw C.J polishing off the glasses we're going to use today at the counter. I walked up next to her and picked up a rag and started to polish the glasses too.

I exhaled "So, what's going on with you and Kyoya?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"What's going on with you and the twins?" she threw back giving me the same look.

It was silent for a few moments then the room was filled with laughs. I don't even know why we're laughing but it feels nice.

A few giggles later, we were settled down but our smiles were still present. "But seriously, is there anything going on between you two?"

"No." she was still smiling as she sat down the cup she polished and went to grab the cart seeing as we were almost done.

"Are you sure?" I sat sown the cup and the rag turned around and leaned against the counter with my arms crossed. I smirked at her. "You're not falling for him are you?"I said jokingly.

She started placing the cups on the tray. She started arranging the items on the tray. She gave me a blank look. "No."

I furrowed my eyebrows at my sudden change in nature. It's like a switch flipped.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" she just glared at me and rolled the cart out of the room. I just stared at the door she left through.

What the hell was that? Does she not like Kyoya? That can't be it she wouldn't even look at him if she hated him.

 _'Shit.'_ I just realized what I said. She doesn't trust people easily, especially the opposite sex. I'm gonna apologize later. But right now, I have to get to work. I grabbed a cart and rolled it out of the kitchen.

(Time Skip)

I rolled pass Tamaki's table and heard him flirting with another customer who had hearts in her eyes. I see why he's the most requested the club. Flirting is like his second language.

"We're throwing a party?"Haruhi asked.

C.J walked next to her carrying trays of fruit drinks. "Party?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What party?"

"What kind of party is it going to be?" we overheard some of the twins guest question. We turned our heads toward their direction and listened in.

"Is it going to be formal?"

Hikaru answered "Yes, in fact we've rented the schools largest hall."

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru chimed in.

Then Hikaru pulled Kaoru close and said "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset Hikaru, I feel the same way."

They did their brotherly love routine as the fangirls went crazy.

"The guest seemed to be more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi observed.

"No kidding." C.J and I agreed.

"Showing some skin shows popular with the ladies."I didn't even notice Kyoya walk up to us.

Haruhi and I turned towards him as he continued writing in his book. He didn't even bother to send us a glance. C.J went to take a seat at the bar behind us and I joined her.

"So, I'm guessing you're the brains behind the operation." C.J said with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked at her and lifted the glasses higher up on his nose. _'There's definitely something there.'_

"I have no decision making authority. All of the clubs policies have been laid out by the clubs king, Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." he smiled. I can't tell if it's real or not. Nevertheless though she smiled back.

"Tada!" I heard Honey yell. I looked at C.J and noticed her smiling at Honey. She has a soft spot for him, I can tell.

I looked towards him and allowed a small smile to play on my lips.

"Oh you're so cute!" his guest exclaimed.

"Hello ladies. I just love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in."

At this point Takashi was walking by carrying a pineapple for some reason. Honey noticed him and ran up to him.

"Takashi!" He exclaimed and climbed up onto his shoulders and placed matching flowers around his neck. He then hugged him and said that they matched.

I sighed and stood.

"Where are you going?" C.J asked me looking at me with a furrowed brow.

"Back to work. Which you should be doing to." I gave her a pointed look.

She just rolled her eyes and stood up too. "I will."she said with a fake annoyed sigh.

I was about to walk away when I remembered our conversation in the kitchen. "Hey."

She turned towards me. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened in the kitchen."

She shook her head at me."It's fine don't worry about it."

I smiled at her which she returned.

(Sorry for the crappy chapter, my school work really piled up but I still wanted to update my story a bit.)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I haven't really been feeling up to posting because I thought no one would like my stories.I finally decided to check up on my stories and saw the reviews. I know it was only one but it made me happy enough to continue. Thanks for the review btw. Since I'm new here I didn't think anyone would want to read them. So, I hate to do this but if you review more the quicker I would update. It lets me know that you enjoy the story and I'm not just writing for no reason. So please give me more likes, reviews, and suggestions so I would know what you would like to read about. Please excuse my rant and on with the story. I own nothing but my OC's.

Chapter 8

So just to catch you up to speed. Tamaki got dumped. Haruhi has an admirer. Tamaki's upset and is pouting in a corner eating cup ramen. I want some cup ramen. Just as I was about to step away from the table, Hikaru called out to Tamaki.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen and come help us with the party planning?"

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuki has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked him.

 _'Aw, Tamaki got dumped...Oh well.'_ I looked at him. He's eating ramen like nobody's business. _'But you can't share!'_ I silently glared at him but he was to busy eating to notice. I felt someone nudge me. I looked to my right and saw Claire giving me a knowing smile. I gave her the puppy-dog eyes while jutting out my bottom lip. I'm basically saying _'GET ME SOME DAMN FOOD,PLEASE.'_ She just chuckled silently and turned away. I raised my eyebrows at her. _'Fine, then I'll accidentally kick you out of bed tonight. See how you'll like waking up on the floor.'_ I smirked and tuned back in. My face fell when I heard Kyoya say illness.

"Illness?"Haruhi asked.

"What illness? Is she okay?"Claire and I questioned in unison.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind Kyoya with a blank face as they said...

"The host hopping disease,"Hikaru started,

"A.K.A the-never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Kaoru finished.

I made the biggest _'WTF'_ ever and I'm pretty sure Claire did the same. I thought it was a real sickness. But it was just something these guys made up. It's always something new with these boys so this doesn't even surprise me anymore.

"Usually when our guest choose a favorite host they stay with them, but Princess Kanako has been known to change her host frequently."Kyoya explained.

Honey walked up and stood next to me. I smiled at him and put my arm around his shoulder. He smiled up at me and then chimed in with what Kyoya said.

"That's right because before she chose you she was with Tama-chan."

At this Haruhi put on a blank face of her own. Claire and I, we just smirked at each other.

"So he's upset that I took her from him."

"No, he's upset because he got dumped."we had innocent smiles on our face as we said this. I looked at the twins and saw they were laughing at this. I even saw Kyoya bite back a smile.

Tamaki jumped in front of us scaring the shit out of me and Honey. I pulled honey closer to me and tried to calm down my rapid heart beat.

"Shut up, I couldn't care less!"

He stood back and pointed a finger at her. "I'm running out of patience. Haruhi it's time you start dressing like a girl."

Haruhi just sweatdropped at this while Claire and I raised our eyebrows at him. I turned to Claire with a face that said _'He does know that if she gets found out she won't be apart of the club anymore?'_ she responded back with a shrug and shaking her head. I turned Tamaki again as he was still freaking out.

"I don't understand how you're so popular with the ladies,when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here."

Hikaru, who now stood behind Tamaki, spoke up."She opted out of taking gym classes."

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell."

I nodded my head at this as Tamaki ran off somewhere. He reappeared not even a second later with a chest with "Kings things" written on the side. He threw the lid open and started rummaging through it while "reprimanding" Haruhi.

"That's enough Haruhi,now listen to daddy and go back to the way you were." He then produced a picture of Haruhi in a middle school uniform with longer hair.

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PICTURES WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!"

Somehow the picture of Haruhi ended up on the wall as all the guys stood around it.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" Hikaru said.

Well damn, he didn't have to say it like that. But I have to admit I'm curious too. And one glance at Claire says she is too.

We all turned to Haruhi looking for an explanation.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got gum in my hair. Gum is a pain to get out so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude or not."

Well that explains it. But I would never cut my hair. I would fight like hell to get that gum out. Even if It took hours.

"A lady should never refer to herself as a dude! Momma, Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki then started crying on the floor.

 _'Who the hell is momma?'_ Claire and I looked at each other with the same confused look on our face.

"I'm sorry but who's momma?" _'Thank you,Kaoru for asking for me.'_

"Based on the clubs position I assume it's me."Kyoya said.

I laughed a little at that causing Kyoya to glare at me. I just smiled, winked, and blew him a kiss. He quickly turned away. I smiled as I noticed a faint pink color on his cheeks. _'Yay,I made the shadow king blush.'_ I turned back to Tamaki ignoring the smirk aimed at me from my twin.

Haruhi rolled her eyes."Look, I don't see why you're crying. I'm working as a host to pay back more of my debt, even the twins are helping me. I would never be able to pay it back if I'm just an errand boy."

"She has a point." Claire and I said.

"I hate to change the subject but do any of you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru just had to point that out.

Haruhi,Claire and I all grew nervous at this.

Haruhi gave a nervous laugh and her voice was cracking as she said, "No, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota. I'm not interested in formal events, so if I could be excused."

"Yeah, I don't have any formal dancing experience either and I'd rather not go to any social events, so if I could be excused too that would be great." I walked up behind Haruhi as I said this and clasped my hands together. Claire who stood next to me spoke up too.

"I don't have any dancing experience and I'd rather not be the only girl in the host club going so I would like to be excused as well." She looped her arm with mine as she said this.

Tamaki bounced back into his gentleman persona as he declined what we said. "Definitely not. A refined gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly your going to have to show us how far your willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party or I'll tell the entire school that your a girl." Haruhi was sweating bullets at this point. _'Poor girl. But he didn't say we had to go so...'_ "And I'll knock you back down to errand boy."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose causing them to glare. He also has that annoying smirk of his on his face."As for you two, you both must be present at the dance as well since your also apart of the club. And if your not in attendance well you too might just lose your scholarships."

I frowned. _'Damn, I thought I was free.'_

"Well damn." we both said.

*******TIME SKIP*******

At the moment, Haruhi was getting dancing lessons from Princess Kanako seeing as she volunteered. It was a mess. And I thought I had no rhythm. Haruhi put me to shame. Especially when she fell on her.

Behind them was a very cute sight. Takashi was spinning Honey around and they were both having fun. I think they're adorable. Honey was yelling out in joy while Takashi was holding on so he wouldn't get hurt. Sometimes, I feel like there closer than Jason and I was.

Other than that, both sets of twins were watching Tamaki pout in a corner. The brothers were in between Claire and I.

"Why so gloomy boss?" The Hitachiin twins asked.

"I think he's sad it's because he wants to dance with Haruhi." I said smirking.

"I think you're right big sis." Claire smirked back at me.

This time I knew Kyoya walked up to us. "Speaking of dancing, shouldn't you two be practicing as well?"

We both sighed and rolled our eyes with a submissive 'fine'.

"But whose gonna dance with us?" we looked between the boys standing in front of us.

I didn't even bother hiding my smile when Kaoru held out his hand to Claire. Her face went red but his was a faintly pink. I looked at Hikaru who was smirking slightly at the interaction. He noticed me looking and winked at me which I returned. I didn't notice Kyoya tense at the sight.

Claire gave a nervous smile and placed her hand in his. The pair then went to walked to a different corner of the room with Hikaru following. _'My baby has a crush!'_

I looked up as Kyoya stood in front of me and held out his hand. "My lady."

I smirked at him and raised my eyebrow. "You're really gonna teach me to dance? I might step on your shoes."

He smirked back."You'll get better with me teaching you."

I couldn't help but smile and place my hand in his. I felt a people looking at us as we walked away. He led me to a secluded corner in the room where we wont be disturbed but where we could still see what was going on around us.

I looked up at him. I was wearing heels so that put me at 5'4 but him being 5'8 doesn't really make a difference. I was wearing a graphic tee with 'Lets's Party' written on it, black ripped skinny jeans, and 3 inch ankle shoes with gold studs on the heel along with a black beanie. I was wearing a black and gold arrow ring on my left middle finger along with black stud earrings. For make-up I wore red lipstick, mascara, and eye liner did into cat eyes.

He placed one of my hands on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Finally he placed his hand on my waist. It felt weird. It's been so long since a guy has touched me like this. So I was doing anything I could not to look at his face. I heard him chuckle lightly and before I could ask why, he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so I was looking at him.

"Your supposed to look at your partner." He smiled at me. I smiled back looking into his brown eyes.

"The gentlemen is supposed to lead so all you have to do is follow me." I nodded and then he took the first step while I followed along. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"You were right you are a good teacher." I smiled.

"Well, what kind of host would I be if I couldn't do a simple waltz?"He smiled back at me.

I'm not sure if his smile is real or not but I would like to think it is. We continued dancing for a few more minutes. I had a few mishaps and a few miss-steps here and there but he quickly corrected them.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be Miss Adachi."

I gave a dry chuckle. "Is that supposed to be a compliment Mister Ootori?"

He just smirked, stepped away, and bowed. "That will be all for today."

I honestly don't know why this disappointed me but I didn't let it show. I just smirked at him and said,"Alright, but you have to admit I'm the best damn student you've had."

"You were my only student." He blank faced me.

 _'Damn.'_

"But that means there's no one worst then me." I pointed at him and stuck out my tongue.

He pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose."I'll admit you did exceed my expectations."

I clapped my hands together, smiled,turned and walked away with a "That's all I wanted to know." tossed over my shoulder. I felt him looking at me as I left.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"Is my hair okay?" Claire asked me. _'Poor girls a nervous wreck.'_

"You look gorgeous now stop worrying."

She nervously rung out her hands as if to shake off the nerves."I can't help it! Everyone's gonna be all dressed up looking fancy while I'm gonna try not fall flat on my face while dancing."

I walked up to her, my heels clacking on the floor as I went, and placed my hand on her shoulder and gave her my 'motherly gaze' as she likes to call it. "You're gonna do fine. You had Kaoru teach you and you've had uncle Akihiro teach you. You're gonna be just fine. Plus with how beautiful you look, you'll have the guys fawning over you." I smiled at her. She closed her eyes, took a breath, then opened them.

"Thanks for the pep talk sissy." she smiled at me.

I playfully rolled my eyes with a smile. "That's what big sisters are for. Besides we all know you really just want to impress Kaoru." I gave her a knowing smirk as she turned red.

She rolled her eyes back at me. "Well you're just trying to impress Kyoya."

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just like to look nice."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"...That was the biggest load of B.S that came out of your mouth."

I couldn't help but laugh and a few seconds later she joined in. She just saw right through me. We stopped when we heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" we called.

"Are you two done yet?The party's gone start soon." It was Hikaru.

"Yeah,we'll be right out." Claire yelled back.

I straightened out my dress. I was wearing a black dress that ended just above the knee with a silver bodice and it was strapless. My hair was done in soft curls down my back and it wasn't covering my eye. My make-up was simple, eye liner, light blush, and nude lip gloss. For shoes, I wore plain black 3 inch heels. For accessories, it was just a black heart ring on my middle finger, black heart stud earrings, and a black necklace with an oval shaped pendant.

Claire was wearing a white lace strapless dress that ended just above the knee. It had a sweet heart neck line and it looks amazing on her. She put her hair in soft curls and it was pulled over her right shoulder. It wasn't in her face either so her eye wasn't covered. For accessories, she had a diamond bracelet and diamond stud earrings. Her make-up was simple pink lip gloss, light pink blush, mascara, and eye. She also wore a pair of 3 inch white heels.

We nodded at each other letting the other know they looked okay. We then walked to the door and I opened it letting Claire through first.

"Sorry it took so long. We didn't mean to keep you waiting."we looked at everyone in the room as we apologized.

I looked up and noticed them staring at us.

After a few moments Honey broke the silence.

"Wow, you guys look great!"He beamed at us.

"Thank you, Honey. Your as handsome as ever."

"Thank you!"

"You two decided to dress differently this time?"Haruhi observed.

"Yep, we don't do it often but we decided to today."we said.

Tamaki walked up to us, grabbed one of our hands, and placed a kiss on it. _'He's in prince mode.'_

"You two look lovely." He gave us gentle smile.

We couldn't help but smile back."You look amazing as ever Prince Tamaki." He blushed a bit at this. I smirked internally at this. We made the Host Club's King blush. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

It was Kyoya. If didn't know any better I would say he's annoyed. He pushed up his glasses causing them to glare."We should go. We wouldn't want to keep the guests waiting."

No one argued with that as we made our way to the door. We were out in the hall, I walked up to Kyoya and linked my arm with his. Claire did the same with Kaoru.

"You move quick don't you?" Kyoya didn't look at me as he said this. He didn't shove me away from him either so I took that as a good sign.

"As do you. I don't like to waste time.' I turned to look at him 'What kind of gentleman would turn down escorting a lady?"

He smile but didn't look at me. "I would never turn down a lovely lady such as yourself."

I looked down trying to hide the blush on my face. _'Damn it, that was the first time he made me blush.'_ I looked back up at him and he was already looking at me. "You look gorgeous."

I smiled at him."Thank you, Kyoya."

He faced forward again so I did to. I hate to admit this but I actually felt giddy after he complimented me. Maybe my sisters right we do flirt, but its harmless. Besides he wants to learn about me and I want to learn about him. Its nothing serious.

"But I am looking forward to having the first dance with you C.J." Did I hear that right? I looked at him but he didn't look at me. He wants to dance with me, again? Even though he wasn't looking at me, I smiled at him anyway. I faced forward again still smiling. _'Maybe this dance won't be that bad.'_

*******TIME SKIP*******

After Kyoya announced the reward and Tamaki added in a wink causing the fans to faint, I was about to go mingle with the guest when Kyoya mentioned a spread.

"A spread? With fancy tuna?" Haruhi had a faint blush on her face as she asked this. I guess she loves fish.

"Does this spread also have strawberry cheesecake?" I did my puppy-dog face as I asked this.

"Along with blueberry parfaits?" Claire did the puppy-dog eyes too.

What we said must have flipped a switch for the guys cause the all jumped into action all at once. Kyoya broke his pen. Tamaki jumped over the balcony. And the twins 'comforted' Claire and Haruhi. Honey hugged my waist and Mori put his hand on my shoulder. Tamaki started spouting something about making an order and Kyoya got his phone out.

I put my arm around Honey's shoulder and put my hand over Mori's. I'm pretty sure my face was red right about now. I looked at Haruhi and Claire and noticed their faces was red too. _'This is embarrassing.'_

*******TIME SKIP*******

After that fiasco, we all separated and went off to dance with the guest. Except me, I was standing on the wall, drinking some punch and just looking around. Yes, I've had a few male guest ask me to dance but I turned them down. _'Did I really hear him say that or was I imagining it?'_ I looked down and sighed. I sat down my glass on an vacant table. I was gonna walk away but a voice from behind me stopped me.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting princess, I've had a few matters to take care of."

I turned around and faced him. "I was starting to think you forgot about me."

"I would never. Now' he held out his hand 'would like you to dance?"

I just placed my hand in his and let him drag me to the dance floor. We copied the steps we did from earlier this week. I still get this tingly feeling. The music started as did our dance. I let him guide me across the dance floor. I actually felt like I was floating.

"I think you've gotten better since our last practice."

"Well I did have a great teacher so..." I let my sentence trail off.

"Well I wouldn't let you embarrass the host club with you horrid dancing." _'Horrid dancing?Well I am a bad dancer so.'_

I rolled my eyes at that "Oh please, you know you had fun dancing with me, otherwise you wouldn't have asked for the first dance."

He smirked "I can't argue with that."

After the song was over, he stepped back but he kept a hold of my hand. "Well I hope you enjoyed this dance,my lady."

He bowed and placed a small kiss on my hand causing the fangirls to give a deafening squeal. I jumped at this. I didn't notice we had an audience. Kyoya paid them no mind as he walked away.

"I ship C.J and Kyoya!"

"They would be a great couple!"

"I want those two to get together!"

Those are just some of things I heard them squeal. I rolled my eyes as I tried to make my way back to my corner. Before I could though someone grabbed me and threw me over their shoulder. I moved my body at an awkward angle and noticed it was Mori.

I let my body go limp as he carried me off somewhere. "Hello senpai."

"Hm."

"Let me guess, another one of Tamaki's plans."

I felt him nod. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him stiffen slightly but he kept walking. "It's a force of habit to do this, I hope you don't mind."

He just shook his head. We walked for a few more minutes in silence. After a bit he entered music room 3 and sat me down. I smiled up at him."Thanks Mori." He nodded at me and left the room.

"You took your time."

I looked behind me and noticed the twins, Honey and Claire. Claire smirked as she walked up to me. "Were you up here the whole time?"

She nodded."Yep, we're gonna play dress up with Haruhi."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The twins set up a little prank for the night only using banana peels. Tamaki slipped pushing Haruhi into Kanako causing them to kiss. I'm not gonna lie, I laughed at this. This is what he wanted to avoid, but he only made it worse. Haruhi's first kiss was ruined, and it was in front of everyone. _'Poor girl.'_

"Have either of you had your first kiss?" The twins asked us.

"Nope, and you two better not play any tricks." we narrowed our eyes at them. They just shrugged and grinned at us.

After everything was all said and done at the party everyone started to leave. It was only Claire, Honey, Mori, and I left. "Do you guys need a ride home?"Honey asked us.

"Actually, C.J and I were gonna call our driver."

"Thanks for the offer though." we smiled at them.

"Aw, come on, we could give you a ride home it would be fun! Please!" he grabbed our arms and gave us a pleading face.

We looked at each other and had a silent conversation. _'Should we?'_ I asked her.

 _'I think we should, it could be fun.'_

 _'I agree, plus they are our friends.'_

We turned towards them smiled and nodded. Honey jumped and yelled in glee.

"Besides it would be fun to hang out with you two." I smiled at Mori.

"Hey, what if we get together this weekend and you two come to our house?"Claire suggested.

"That's a great idea! And Mori likes it too, right?" we turned to look at him. He nodded his head in agreement.

After that was said, we all headed to the door chatting about what we should do this upcoming weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm not trying to be mean about the updating I just have a lack of confidence when it comes to my stories. I love writing but I'm also very self conscious. Every time I see a comment it brings a big smile to my face so thank you.

Now onto the thing about the sneakers, I meant she was running 'like' she was wearing sneakers when in reality she was wearing heels as well. I didn't mean to confuse you. My bad, I'm sorry.

The daughter thing(along with the twins past)will be explained as the story progresses. There's more of a back story here. I don't want to just jump into it. I want the story to progress slowly so you'll understand it. And if it goes great, I might write a sequel.

Also, about my own scenarios I have a few ideas but I would also like some suggestions too. Do you want the girls to go on dates? Do you want to meet C.J's fiance? Do you want to know why C.J doesn't go by her full name? Do you want to know about Claire? Do you want chapters dedicated to the twins, one for C.J by herself and one for Claire?Also, I'm guessing some of you would like to know who Jason was. Am I right? All will be answered soon, just keep reading. As usual I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 9

Claire's P.O.V

 _'What the hell...my back hurts.'_ I blinked a few times and looked around. I quickly sat up and looked around the room. I stopped and my eyes focused on the smiling, sleeping bitch in the bed. I gave her my infamous death glare. _'This bitch kicked me out of bed!'_.I rolled my eyes and stood shakily on my feet using the bed as support. I walked to her side of the bed stood over her. I glared at her once more before I turned and walked to other side of the room towards the entertainment system. I turned the volume up full blast and put in a 'Sleeping With Sirens' C.D.

I grabbed the noise muffling headphones from off the shelf and put them on. I smirked and pressed play. Immediately after that 'Kick Me' began to play. She screamed so loud you heard her over Kellin Quinn, she even rolled out of bed landing with a thud on her face. I pushed 'pause' and turned the volume down. I took the headphones off and gave her smug smile. She sat up with her hair covering her face, along with a glare that would make our dad cry. She stood and marched over to me.

"WHAT THE FLYING F### IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She threw her arms around wildly as she screamed at me. She was panting and had tears in her eyes. Which means she's furious.

Even through all this I still kept my composure. I still kept my smug smile, folded my arms and jutted out my hip. Unlike her, I spoke with my indoor voice."You kicked me out of bed on purpose didn't you?"

She then had a confused look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?" She then had the same stance as me with folded arms and the hip sticking out. Only difference was she was pissed.

"I saw the look you gave me yesterday.' It was now my turn to glare at her 'you planned on doing that didn't you?"

She let out an over exaggerated sigh, threw her arms out, spun on her heel, turned and walked a few paces from me. I tilted my head at her and narrowed my eyes waiting for a response. I know for a fact she's trying not to punch me. We wouldn't get into a fist fight over something so stupid so she's trying to restrain herself. That and she _really_ values her sleep. But she values me more.

A few seconds later she let out an exhausted sigh and crossed her arms. She looked up to the ceiling and then looked over her shoulder at me. "I was just playing and I'm sorry."

I allowed a small smile to play on my lips. She doesn't like to apologize. At all, she hates it just as much as me, but we relent and do it when we care for that person. I let out a small giggle. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment and she turned away as a feeble attempt at keeping me from seeing. I could just tell she was pouting.

"I forgive you." I walked up to her and opened up my arms aiming to give her a hug but she stepped forward a few steps. She turned around and faced me clutching the front of her pants. I let my arms drop and gave her a puppy dog face. _'She doesn't reject my hugs except for when she's mad at me. I already forgave her so why'd she move away?'_

She looked down and gripped her pant leg tighter. Her face was redder than Usagi Akihiko's car. She glared at the ground and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

She said it a little louder but not loud enough for me to hear. _'The hell did she say?'_ I grew annoyed at this point.

"Come on, you know I can't hear you."

She sighed and turned her head to look at the bedroom door. "I pissed myself." I didn't think her face could get any redder.

It was silent for a few moments. Then our room was filled with the sounds of a dying whale. Otherwise known as me laughing. I couldn't breath and my stomach and throat hurt but I couldn't stop. I didn't think she would piss herself. This is amazing! Not the pee itself, but the fear pee. I can finally say I scared her so bad I made her piss herself.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she sounded like a three year old when she said it. Which only made me laugh more. She only glared at me with a cherry red face. After a few more laughs and few giggles here and there, I finally calmed down.

She was still glaring with a red face while I had a cheshire cat grin. "Paybacks a bitch, 'her glare hardened 'you can shower first."

She muttered a 'thank you' as she rushed to the en suite bathroom. I just chuckled and shook my as I walked to the closet. I picked out an outfit for both C.J and I to wear. I chose a simple outfit today. I picked a white T-shirt with 'What the hell' written in block letters, plain black jeans, converse, black lace gloves, and a black snap back.

She showered for five minutes and walked out with a towel wrapped around her. I smiled at her and she stuck up the middle finger as she walked to the dresser. I let out a belly laugh as I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me. We have a stand in shower with glass sliding doors. I stripped down on my way towards it and stepped in. I turned on the hot water and just let the water beat down on me.

I thought about my life before this. About mom, dad, Jason. Addison. I thought about how our life really tore apart after she died. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep without seeing her smiling face. Or the aftermath. I thought about Jason. He was the only one we could trust. Our only friend and now he's gone. He got too close. I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought about how mom still had a life to live. She was supposed to be there on our first day of school. Our prom. Our weddings. I thought about how her death impacted dad so hard he flew off the handle. How our life is f###ed up because of him. But even after all that I still love him. _'What's wrong with me?'_

I shook my head and focused on getting ready. After I washed up, I wrapped a towel around myself and exited the bathroom. I was welcomed to an empty room. _'I think she's already in the dining room.'_ I dropped the towel and got dressed. I did my make-up with a natural look, nude lip gloss, light pink blush, mascara, and eye liner. I bushed my hair into my usual style with a fringe covering my right eye. I put my hat on, double checked myself in the mirror then left the room.

*******TIME SKIP*******

When I walked into the dining room I saw Akihiro, Sakiko, and C.J chatting and laughing over breakfast. I smiled as walked up behind Akihiro wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and I did the same to C.J and Sakiko before taking my seat. I was sat next to Sakikio and C.J sat next to Akihiro. I looked at the two who sat across from me.

"You're in a good mood." Akihiro observed. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow obviously waiting for explanation.

"A couple of our friends are coming over today." C.J and I said in unison. I looked down as a plate of strawberry waffles, eggs, and bacon was sat in front of me. I said 'thank you' to Daichi, he nodded and went off somewhere in the room.

"Really?" Sakiko looked happy and surprised. I answered for the both of us seeing as C.J was stuffing her face.

"Our friends Honey and Mori are coming over. I hope that's okay." I didn't want to overstep my boundaries.

The both of them gave a incredulous look as if I just said something crazy. They glanced at each other and then back to me when Sakiko spoke up.

"Sweetheart, I've already told you , the both of you' she looked at C.J who stopped stuffing her face by this point 'that you don't have to worry about things like that. You're family. You live here, you're not just a guest." She smiled at me and put her hand over mine.

"Yeah,you too are like our daughters. You can have friends over here if you want. This house is your home." Akihiro put his hand over C.J's and smiled at her.

I couldn't help but think to myself _'We_ _have a loving family and friends. Even if we're broken I think being here can fix us. Little by little.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the review. I'm gonna write a bit of the back stories in this chapter but not all of it. _Gotta build up suspense_ ;). Anyway, Kyoya does not know about her fiance. And the engagement is something that was arranged by her aunt and uncle and his parents. She hates her fiance. She can't stand him,like , at all. And the reason C.J can run in heels is because she's a badass. As usual, I don't anything except my OC's.

Chapter 10

C.J's

After breakfast, Claire and I are walking to the foyer waiting for Honey and Mori to arrive. I don't know why I trust these guys so much. All I know is I can't help it. I feel like I can trust them and befriend them. Granted, I feel like that with the rest of the host but I feel like they'll understand us. _'I just hope Kyoya will too.'_

I'm shaken out of my thoughts when I feel something on my shoulder. I look to my right and see Claire threw her arm around me. She smirks at me gives me a wink and pulls me along. I smile and without looking at her, I say "You know you started a prank war, right?"

"Hell yeah, 'She smirks pulls me closer and hisses in my ear 'I'm looking forward to it."

We break apart and start laughing. I'm pretty sure we're both formulating plans in our heads. I don't know what I should do first, but I'm gonna get her when she least expects it.

We reach the foyer and take a seat on the bottom steps of the grand staircase. We just sit and chat a bit until one of the maids, Emiko, announces their arrival. As soon as we stand up Honey and Mori enters the room. As soon as Honey sees us he starts running to us while Mori keeps his calm stride.

When Honey reaches us he wraps his arms around our waist. We couldn't help but grin and wrap an arm around his back. When we let go, Mori is stood behind Honey silent as can be. I smile at him and wrap my arms around his waist. He stiffens and puts an arm around me. When I let go, Claire does the same.

"Hi guys!" Honey speaks up first after all the hugs are exchanged.

"Hey guys, how was your night?" Claire asks them.

"It was great! How about yours Mori?" Honey looks at Mori. He just gives a short nod and a grunt.

"Ours was great too, with an even more eventful morning." Claire looks at me with an evil glint in her eyes. _'This bitch better not say anything.'_ I glare at her. And I can already tell I'm blushing out of embarrassment.

"What happened?" Honey looks between the two of us.

She clasped her hands together and opened her mouth to speak. _'Oh hell no!'_ My eyes widened and I threw my hand over her mouth. Everyone was looking at me at this point.

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Why don't we stop by the game room first?"

"Okay!" Honey exclaimed whilst Mori just nodded. Honey jumped on Mori's back and I had to bite back a squeal. _'I know he's seventeen but he's too adorable.'_

We led them to the left side of the stairs where the game room was located. On the left side of the house is an indoor swimming pool, music room, media room, candy room, and then the game room.

"So what games do you guys have?" Honey spoke from atop Mori's shoulders.

"A lot!"Claire and I spoke in unison.

"Board games." I started.

"Video games." Claire continued.

"Card games."

"Hand-held games."

"We even have a pool table and a dart board." We spoke in unison again.

"Wow, That's so cool! What do you think we should play first Takashi?" It was silent for a few moments until Mori spoke.

"Pool." I smirked. That was one of Claire's favorites.

"I could totally beat you in pool, Senpai." She gave him a challenging look.

"Game on." He replied looking at her with his usual blank face. She winked and the turned back around. After a couple steps, we finally reached the game room. I immediately rushed to the T.V while Claire ran to the pool table. The room itself was painted white while the carpet was tan. It had random but decent paintings on the walls. The pool table was in the center of the room with a chandelier above it. The T.V was on the left side with shelves of video games along with game systems. It had a dark brown leather couch in front of it as well as black bean bag chairs. On the right side of the room is the dart board and extra bean bag chairs.

Honey quickly followed me and Mori rushed over to pool table. "What do you wanna play first Honey?" I looked down at him but not by much. He was pretty much up to my shoulder since I wasn't wearing heels. Honey thought for a moment.

"I want to play something I haven't played before. Do you have any recommendations?" He looked at me this time. I thought of all the games I played and I want to choose something fun.

An imaginary light bulb went off above my head. I snapped my fingers and quickly rushed to where the game was located. I skimmed my fingers across the covers of the games. My face lit up when I saw my favorite game off all time. I quickly snatched it from the shelf and ran back to Honey and held it out towards him as if it was a prized possession.(Which it was.)

He took it and studied the cover."Sudeki?" He looked at me with a confused expression while I had a shit eating grin on my face with my hands clasped in front of me. I nodded my head so fast I think I got whiplash. "This is one of my favorite games I have ever played, ' I pointed to game 'this game is number one in my top ten list."

He turned the case over and read the description. When he finished, he smiled at me and nodded. I actually squealed this time. I didn't waste a second to put the game in the x-box and hand him a controller. I started explaining a few extra tips that the tutorial left out. By the time I was done he was really into the game. When it came to the fighting parts he was kicking ass.

While everyone was on their own devices, I left the room and called Emiko and asked her to bring in some lunch, random snacks, and of course, some sweets for Honey. I went back to sit next to Honey who had then made it to a checkpoint while I was gone. "So what do you think of the game so far?"

"It's so fun! I wish I had this game at my house!" He didn't even take his eyes off the screen as he said this.

"You can come over and play it anytime you like. You guys are welcome over here anytime."

"Exactly, but we would appreciate if you guts would call in advance." Claire spoke from the pool table. I don't really play pool so I can't tell who's winning, but they both seem pretty into it.

"Really, thanks guys."

"No problem." we smiled at them.

*******TIME SKIP*******

After we talked, ate, and played a bit more we decided to do something else. And that somehow brought us to the music room. "Wow, can you guys play all these instruments?"

"Yep, we actually got into Ouran on music scholarships." We told them proudly. Our mom loved music so she raised us around it. Every morning we would wake up to music playing. She even to taught us how to play a few instruments but the rest we learned on our own. She would sing us to sleep, dance with us around the room as Elvis played. Almost everything we know about music comes from her.

"Can you guys play something for us?"Honey looked at us with the puppy dog eyes. I looked at Mori and saw he was intrigued as well.

"Should we?" Claire asked me.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. Honey exclaimed in excitement while Mori was still stone faced but he was anxious as well to see us play. I picked up my acoustic black Gibson guitar with a hummingbird design while Claire picked up her black guitar with a red design around the edges.

"What would you guys like to hear?" Claire looked up at them.

"Play whatever you like." Mori responded.

We nodded and had a silent agreement to play one of Claire's favorites. We tuned our guitars a got ready to play 'And Run' by He is we. Claire sang the first verse, then me, and then we both joined in on the chorus. When the song was done both of the boys applauded us.

"You guys were great! I didn't know you could play like that."

"You were great."

"Thanks guys."we said in unison.

"Now, how about we go to the pool?"I suggested

"One of the butlers can quickly get you both a swimsuit."

"That sounds fun. I love swimming."Honey said while Mori just said a simple "Yeah."

*******TIME SKIP*******

After the guitars were put up and everyone was dressed in swimwear everyone was in the pool except for me. I like swimming but I don't want to take my shorts off. I'd rather not have them see me like that. They probably will soon but I'm just delaying the inevitable.

I was wearing a blue bikini with rhinestone straps. I had jean shorts over it. I'm also wearing my waterproof camera around my neck. Claire was wearing a purple bikini with a bandeau top and a scoop bottom. Honey was wearing yellow swim trunks with green details. Mori was wearing dark blue swim trunks with light blue details.

Currently Honey was splashing Claire and Mori was swimming laps. While me, I was the life of the party, I was sitting on the side of the pool with my feet in the water. I think they actually want to join me. I was having so much fun while they're being boring. COME!JOIN ME PEASANTS! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE POOL!(I hope you all caught that load of sarcasm.)

"C.J, help me! Honeys kicking my ass!" Claire laughed and Honey joined in. I laughed too. I giggled as I took a picture of the two. The photo came out great and I plan on hanging it up in our room later after I develop it. I was smiling at the picture when Mori swam up next to me. He folded his arms over the edge of the pool and looked up at me.

"Yes, senpai?"I smiled at him.

"You're not getting in?"

I thought about it for a moment. If I'm under water they wont see my scars. I just need to get in before they see them. I nodded at him."I'll get in' I started to get up 'just let me take my shorts off." He nodded and swam off. I walked to one of the lawn chairs and quickly slid out of my shorts. I turned around, ran, then jumped into the pool. I made a big splash, spraying both Claire and Honey. They both screamed in surprise. When I resurfaced, I was immediately blinded by tons of water.

It was my turn to scream in surprise. They were double teaming me. I started splashing them back. I was loosing of course but I needed back up. I was not loosing this war!

"Mori senpai!" I squealed out. I was still splashing them and I could hear them laughing. There laughter was so contagious that I couldn't help but laugh as well. I was still squealing and laughing when tsunami tides started splashing at the pair. I glanced to my left and saw Mori senpai next to me splashing gallons of water on the two. I gave an evil laugh and start moving my arms faster to create more waves. They started yelling louder until Claire called for a retreat. They quickly swam away to the other end of the pool. I yelled out in victory and held my hand up to Mori waiting for a high-five. He gave a small smile and high-fived me.

He started swimming to the edge of the pool. _'I guess he's getting out.'_ I shrugged my shoulders and followed him. I got out of the pool with water droplets falling everywhere around me. I walked to the towel wrack with Mori following me. I grabbed two and handed one to Mori. He nodded at me in a silent 'thank you' and I nodded back. I started to dry my face first then my hair. Claire and Honey joined us a few seconds later. And I handed them towels as well.

"C.J." Honey's voice cut through the silence.

"Yeah?" I wrapped the towel around my neck and looked at him.

"What happened to your legs?" He pointed to the scars on my legs. I froze up. Mori, Claire, and Honey were staring at the scars on my legs. I snatched my towel from off my neck and quickly wrapped it around my waist. I couldn't bring myself to look at them so I just looked at the ground.

"C.J." My sister said in a small barely audible voice. I forced myself to look up at her. I had small tears in my eyes and she mirrored my expression."I think you should tell them. They already saw them."

I silently nodded and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. They followed behind me and took a seat as well. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around me as if to keep me from falling apart. I can't break again. I promised I wouldn't. I exhaled and began to speak.

"Those are my self harm scars. We were in a bad place before we came here. Our mom just died, our dad was depressed and barely paying attention to us. Things weren't going like they were supposed to. 'tears started dripping down my face 'And I didn't know what else to do." My voice grew quieter at the last sentence.

It was silent for a few moments until Mori spoke up this time. "On the first day of Host Club. When that girl said you were like a mother. Were you a mother?"

I gave a humorless laugh. I didn't look at them once when I spoke."I was. Her name was Addison. 'I smiled a little at the thought of her 'I had her when I was twelve. She was born premature because of how young I was but she was fine after a few months in the hospital. She was a beautiful baby. She looked just like me. She was a good baby. Rarely cried, she was healthy, and she always smiled whenever she saw me."

"What happened to her?"Honey asked me. He spoke quietly like he was afraid if he spoke any louder I would cry.

"A house fire." Tears started falling more rapidly now. "It was nighttime. I was in my room sleeping when I heard screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran to her room when I saw smoke coming from under her door. I tried to break the door down, I don't know when Claire showed up but she joined in to. After that everything happened so fast that I didn't know what happened next. Someone called the fire department, I got dragged out of the house, then I'm being told that she didn't make it out." I broke down on the last sentence.

Everyone got up and hugged me as I sobbed. I'm glad I have people who understand. Not fully understand since I'm pretty sure none of them lost a child before. But understand enough to know that this is a tough subject for me. I never spoke to anyone other than my aunt,uncle, and Claire about Addison. It feels good to get it out.

After I calmed down a bit they let go. I sighed and continued."She was two years old when it happened. It was even worse when I found out the fire was intentional. I'm not gonna say who did it though. That's a story for another time."

It grew silent again as everyone tried to process this information. I was still looking down when I felt a pair of arms around me. I was shocked for a second then I wrapped my arms around Honey. Mori stood and put a hand on my still damp hair and smooth it down with his thumb. Claire put her arm around my waist and sat her head on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do this anymore. I'm not gonna tell you to stop because I know it's hard but I want you to know you can talk to us whenever you need to."Mori said to me. I smiled.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for ruining the mood, you know, with this sob story." I gave a humorless chuckle at my attempt to smooth things over.

"It's fine. I'm just glad we learned more about you." Honey gave me a wide smile.

*******TIME SKIP*******

After we all dried off, changed back into our original clothes, and cleaned up the boys announced it was time for them to leave. I kinda don't want them to go. We were having fun. We were standing in front of their limo seeing the guys off.

"You guys can come back anytime."Claire and I said.

"We will,won't we Mori?"Honey looked up at Mori who had a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Great."We said. I walked a few steps away from them and noticed Claire wasn't following. I looked back at her with a confused expression but she didn't look back at me. She just smiled widely at Mori and Honey and said.

"And about the thing that happened this morning, I scared C.J so bad that she fear peed!" She laughed along with Honey whilst Mori just silently smiled.

"BITCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!"

"Too late!" She smirked and started to run up the long walkway that led to the house. I pursed my lips at her. I put on a forced smile for the boys who where chuckling at our behavior. "I'll see you guys later." Then I started to run after her yelling obscenities that would make a sailor blush while everyone else laughs at my embarrassment.

(To be honest I think this chapter could be better but I couldn't think of any other for Mori and Honey to see her scars. I actually teared up myself writing that part about Addison but it had to done since you all are curious. You'll find out more about the twins past soon. I just wanted the twins to establish a trust with Honey and Mori before we go deeper into the story. You will also see C.J's fiance soon,learn her real name, and more about Claire. I'm gonna try it write it so that Claire ends up with someone. And try to write more moments with C.J and Kyoya. Just keep reading and let me know what you think.)


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story and I'll try to update more frequently. I didn't really like the last chapter all that much so I'll make this one better. As usual I only own my OC's.

Chapter 11

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up thirty minutes before our usual time. I glanced to my right and noticed C.J sleeping peacefully. _'Haha not for long sissy.'_ I smirked as I got up quietly. She's a light sleeper so I have to be really quiet. I walked to the closet and opened the doors as soundlessly as I could and walked in. I hid a gym bag with supplies in my shoe compartment. I moved some shoes out of the way and grabbed the familiar bag.

I looked out the closet to make sure she was still sleeping. _'She_ was, _thank goodness.'_ I smiled to myself and quietly walked out the closet. I went in the bathroom,closed the door, and got to work. As soon as I was done I put the bag back making sure it was properly hidden and crawled back into bed. _'Now for the fireworks.'_

*******TIME SKIP*******

I woke up to a loud scream and a door slam. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I blinked at took a look at my handy work. There stood C.J in a white fluffy robe glaring daggers at me with tears streaming down her face . She was blonde, her teeth were very green, and her eyes were red. Though not from me, she was seething with anger. She was shaking, tears streaming down her face, and boy if looks could kill. Screw six feet under, I would have been obliterated.

I gave her the most innocent smile I could muster. "Yes?"

"I'M BLONDE, MY TEETH ARE GREEN AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SMILE AT ME!?"She screamed at me.

'This _is gold.'_ My face still held a smile as I responded. "Yep, is there a problem sissy?"

Her face instantly turned into one of mock surprise."Is there a problem?" She gave an obvious fake laugh. She hunched over hands on her knees as she gave off a loud belly laugh. My smile dropped and my eyes widened. _'Oh Shit.'_ She gasped for breath and stood up straight. She smiled at me and said in an innocent voice.

"I'm gonna kill you." She charged at me. A scream left me as I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I quickly flung the door open and ran like hell out of there. She chased me around the whole upper floor, through the ballroom, and through the gym. _'Damn, she's not gonna give up. I really pissed her off this time. I'm so screwed.'_ Seeing as she wasn't gonna give up and I'm starting to lose oxygen in my lungs, I decided to run to dining room where I knew my saviors would be. I ran in there screaming.

"AUNTY HELP ME!"

C.J was still screaming every swear word in the book at me as we ran around the dining table. Aunt Sakiko and Uncle Akihiro immediately jumped up from their seats and grabbed us. Sakiko had me while Akihiro had a struggling C.J. Not gonna lie, I think I took this too far. C.J is very serious about her hair ever since that incident in middle school. A group of upperclassmen locked her in the bathroom and cut off her hair and beat her up. Ever since then she wouldn't let anyone touch it. Not even a professional beautician.

"Claire, what the hell did you do?" Sakiko asked as she let go of me. I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by a screaming C.J.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO? DO YOU NOT SEE THIS?" She yelled as she pointed to her hair.

Akihiro snorted in laughter. C.J spun around to face him and growled at him with one of the scariest looks I have ever seen. She wasn't even looking at me and I still flinched. I saw Sakiko do the same. As for Akihiro he turned as white as a sheet and whimpered out a small 'sorry'.

"Look,'we all turned towards aunt Sakiko who spoke.' is not like its permanent. Is it?" She looked at me.

I shook my head so fast I almost got whiplash. "Her teeth, all she needs to do is wash her mouth with mouth wash twice."

"What about my hair?" she growled. I shivered. _'I'm so scared right now.'_ I looked at her with my eyes widened in fear. I let a nervous chuckle and ran my fingers threw my hair.

"It's gonna take two weeks." I squeaked out. I jumped behind Sakiko and braced myself.

"TWO WEEKS?!" She screeched. All of us jumped. C.J started taking deep breaths in order to calm herself. I sighed. Seeing as she was calming down some, I stepped out from behind aunt Sakiko. _'I seriously hope I'm not gonna regret this.'_ She gave a low chuckle while shaking her head.

"You expect me to go to school like this for two weeks." With each word she spoke she took a step forward until she was right in front of me. She hissed the 'two weeks' part in my face. I flinched. We stared at each other in silence for a few moments until she smirked at me. She leaned into me. She whispered in my ear. And what she said made my eyes widen.

"Paybacks gonna be a bitch."

*******TIME SKIP*******

She wasn't kidding when she said that. This morning she glued my butt to the toilet seat, put a hole in backpack, and put cockroaches in my shoes. _'She and I hate bugs so I have no idea how she did it. I know for certain the staff wouldn't do it.'_ I sighed as I hunched up my new backpack on my back. Today I was wearing a simple outfit. A black and white polka dot shirt, light pink shorts, light pink converse, and a pink heart shaped locket necklace. I also had my hair half up with a soft pink bow. C.J was wearing the same thing only with dark blue shorts, dark blue converse, a white heart shaped locket, and a dark blue bow. We both kept our makeup natural with light mascara, nude eye shadow, and nude lipstick.

I huffed and checked the time on my phone. I was 30 minutes late for homeroom and we only had 15 minutes left in the class. I saw the door to my class and sprinted to it. I flung the door open and of course all eyes were on me. I locked gazes with the same brown orbs as me. I glared at her. She wore a smirk on her lips. She put her elbows on the table, intertwined her fingers, placed her chin upon them, and tilted her head. She even winked at me. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at her. _'Evil little-'_

"Ms. Adachi!" My teachers yelling snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head towards my teacher and gave her the brightest smile I could.

"My apologies. I am very sorry I'm late. I-"

"I don't want to hear it. If your sister can make it to class on time, so can you. You have detention along with Mr. Hitachiin."

I cocked my head to the side. "Which Hitachiin?"

She slammed her hand on the desk and pointed at my desk with the other. "SIT DOWN!"

I jumped and managed to squeak out an 'I'm sorry.' I speed walked to my desk and sat down placing my bag on the back of my chair. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Kaoru. He passed me a note. I turned around and made sure the teacher wasn't looking when I read it.

'Why are you late?' it read.

I just tilted my head to C.J. We turned to her and she just waved flirtatiously at us. I flipped her off. Kaoru chuckled a little.

'Why do you have detention?' I wrote back and passed it to him.

'Talking to Hikaru.'

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the irony. 'Older siblings, huh?'

'They're the worst :P' I let out a giggle.

'We should stop passing notes before we get in trouble.'

I turned to him. He smiled and nodded his head. I winked a him and turned back to the front. What I didn't notice was Kaoru's blush.

*******TIME SKIP*******

After all the classes were over for the day, I texted Kyoya telling him we'd be late to the host club in which he replied 'No problem. We can take it off your break time.' I felt my eyebrow twitch as I glared at the screen. _'Him and C.J are perfect together.'_ I huffed and pocketed the phone.

"Claire."

I glanced up at Kaoru who sitting on the top of a desk in front of me. "Yeah?"

"Everything okay?" he had a look of concern on his face. _'Not gonna lie, he is very attractive.'_ I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Just Kyoya taking time off my break." I rolled my eyes.

Kaoru chuckled a bit. He leaned forward on his desk."That's the shadow king for you."

I laughed at that. "But pretty soon him and C.J are gonna get together."

He nodded his head in agreement. "You can see the sexual tension between those two."

"It's more obvious than Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi."

"Well to everyone but Haruhi and Tamaki." He rolled his eyes with a look of mock exasperation on his face. I laughed at that and Kaoru joined in. We laughed for a few moments more. I don't know why though. It wasn't that funny. _'But I can't deny, I like the sound of his laugh.'_ That thought alone brought a big smile to my face. After the laughing fest it was quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was a calming silence.

We just looked at each other. Not in a weird way though. Just analyzing each other. I noticed some of the little thing I didn't see before. His eyes are more gentle than Hikaru's. His eyes appear more thoughtful and insightful. His eyes have a little gleam in them. But they also seem scared. I don't know what of but he's keeping it to himself. They've also seen pain. I wonder who or what hurt him. But I want to know. There's a lot more to him. I want to know more about him.

After a minute, I realized this is probably a really long staring contest. I looked down and cleared my throat feeling a blush rise to my cheeks. I looked back at Kaoru and saw a blush on his face. He wasn't looking at me but anything and everything else in the room. I stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt off my shorts.

"So...Uh, wh-what do you think we should clean first?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

He stood and walked to the little supply closet in the room. He rummaged in the closet for few moments. He came out with a broom, a bottle of cleanser, and a rag. He held them up. "What do you want to do? The windows or the floors?"

I scrunched up my face in thought. I pointed to the broom."I'll sweep. It'll take forever if my short ass tried to clean those windows." I smiled as he handed me the broom. Our hands made contact and butterflies erupted in my stomach. We made eye contact for a split second but quickly looked away. I blushed a bit and walked to the other side of the room to get started. Throughout the time we were cleaning we kept stealing glances at each other. _'I don't know how this boy makes me feel this way with only a look.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys *chuckles nervously* I'm really sorry I took so long to update. I know you guys are probably extremely pissed about that but I've had writers block and couldn't think of anything. But after watching the new episode of Uta Pri, inspiration struck me. I don't know how but it did. Remember how C.J self harms, there will be talks about that. Also there will be some self harm scenes. Not in this chapter but coming up. I don't want to trigger anyone so please don't read it unless you can handle it. Now please excuse my rant and on with the story.

Me: A little heads up, this chapter could be triggering. Kyoya, would you like to do the honors?

Kyoya: Avengerslover101 only owns the Oc's.

Chapter 12

C.J's P.O.V

I shut my book and let out a small sigh. The bell had just rang which means classes are over for the day. I looked to Claire at my left and saw her smile slightly at Kaoru who was having a small conversation with Hikaru. I smiled a little but it wasn't there for even a second before it dropped. Talking with Honey and Mori about Addi made me think that night. It made me think of Jason. It made think of my mom. Of all the people we lost. It feels like its my fault. After all that's what dad said. And Fathers don't lie to their daughters. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I was frowning. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the twins, Claire, and Haruhi with a worried look on their faces.

"What's wrong sissy?" Claire took a step closer and put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want any physical contact at the moment but I didn't push her away.

I forced a smile. "I'm fine, just plotting revenge." I gave her a wink to which she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna get you back, blondie. I promise you that."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay."

She just chuckled a bit and kissed me on the cheek. I almost cringed but I held it in. I pulled back and grabbed Hikaru and Haruhi's arms and pulled them along with me to the door. Before I pulled them out of the room, I looked back at Kaoru and Claire standing next to each other. _'They would make such a cute couple.'_ I gave them a teasing smirk.

"You know you're gonna enjoy this." I raised an eyebrow and gave them a little smile.

Kaoru just looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I looked at Hikaru on my left and said in an innocent voice, "Do you understand what I mean, Hikaru?"

He looked confused for a moment before a look of realization crossed his face. He returned the smile and said, "Why yes, I do C.J."

I looked to my left at Haruhi. "What about you, Haruhi?"

She gave me a blank look and said "No, not really."

I looked back at the confused couple. "Bye lovebirds~." I sing-songed and left the room with a smirking Hikaru and an oblivious Haruhi in tow.

As soon as we were a few steps away from the classroom. I let them go and skipped a few steps forward. I then let my face drop. I can only fake a smile for so long before it becomes too hard. I started walking normally with Hikaru and Haruhi chatting behind me.

 _'It's your fucking fault. If you hadn't of run into the street none of this would've happened. You deserve all the pain in life. You deserve the pain, the blood, the scars. ALL OF IT!'_

I looked down at the ground and tried to hold the tears back. _'I didn't mean for it to happen. But my stupid mistake caused my loved ones pain. Claire didn't have a happy childhood. Dad was filled with grief. Jason lost ... his life... because of me.'_

I felt a tear fall from my eye. I gave an exaggerated yawn and sneakily wiped it off when I stretched my arms in the air. I put my hands on my hips and spun on the balls of my feet to face the pair chatting behind me. They stopped and looked at me.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I put my nose in the air as if I'm making a declaration.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Haruhi asked me.

"Mhm." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I won't be long." I gave her a small smile.

"Well you better be quick about it or the shadow king won't be happy." Hikaru said with a pointed finger in my face.

I nipped at it and he pulled it away and held his hand to his chest. His eyes were widened slightly. I giggled a bit and shook my head. "It won't be long. Girls pee fast." I said in a innocent voice. I skipped around them. I skipped down the hall until I was around the corner. That was when I let everything fall. My smile was gone, my shoulders fell, and a few tears escaped. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I knew more were going to come so it would be pointless.

I kept my eyes down in case anyone were to see. I don't like when people see me cry. I felt weak crying in front of Honey and Mori. But I couldn't hold them back. I'm never doing that again. I'll stick to crying behind closed doors. No one can see me.

I saw the door to the restroom out of the corner of my eye and made a bee-line towards the door. I rushed in and closed it behind me dropping my bag in the process. I took a quick glance in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw. A broken little girl with no light in her eyes. And the thing is, I deserve it. I deserve all the pain because it's my fault. A sob almost left my throat. I held it back as I looked under the stall doors. No ones in here.

As soon as I realized this, I fell to my knees and let the tears escape me. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." I kept repeating as I wrapped my arms around me and just...fell apart.

Claire deserves all the joy in the world. All I did was cause everyone I love pain. Mom died because of me, Jason died because of me, Dad died because of me. "Everything is my fault." I whispered with my hands over my eyes. I rubbed my eyes so hard, I started to see stars. All I do is cause pain.

I did this. Everything. All the pain and tears and blood. It's all on me. I started hyperventilating. I couldn't stop. Then my body started shaking. I wanted to stop but it's like my body has a mind of it's own. Then all of a sudden I felt a sudden pain in my head. Then I realized it was me. I was punching myself in the head. I willed my arm to stop but I can't. WHY?! WHY CAN'T I STOP?!

I started breathing deeply. I gripped my hair so hard that I saw white. Tears were streaming down my face as I fell onto my side. I tried to even out my breathing. "Calm down, calm down, calm down..." I whispered repeatedly. After my breathing evened out, I just laid there. A few small tears streaming down my face with my hands over my ears. I don't know how long I laid there but I knew I couldn't stay here for long. I sighed as slowly got to my feet. I walked to the sink and leaned on it. My body was still kind of shaky and my breathing wasn't all there yet.

I risked a glance in the mirror and what I saw didn't even surprise me. I was a mess. My mascara were black lines trailing down my face. My lipstick was all across my cheek. My whole face and eyes were red. My hair was sticking out at odd angles. The bow in my hair was still hanging in my hair by a strand. I sighed and got to fixing myself up.

After about three minutes, I looked presentable. At first glance, you wouldn't be able to tell I've had a mental breakdown. Which is good, I don't want any questions. But they probably will ask what took so long. I can just say, I was touching up on my makeup. It's believable. I'm a perfectionist at times. Claire even says I take too long doing my makeup.

I smoothed down my shirt and wiped imaginary dust off my shorts. I looked into the mirror one more time and sighed. "Get ready for a show, Charlotte. It's what you're good at." With that said, I left the restroom.

I was halfway to the club room when I saw Mori coming towards me. I guess he really did send someone for me. I smiled at Mori as we met in the middle.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"Hm." He nodded.

We started our walk back to the club room in silence. It was comfortable though. I like being with Mori like this. It calms me. He doesn't even say anything and it's calming me down. Some people would think it's intimidating but it comforts me. He keeps quiet but it doesn't matter. I feel at ease with him. He's like a brother to me.

"C.J."

I looked up at him but he was looking forward. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he asked me. 'No.'

"Yes, I'm fine why?" I gave him a confused look.

He stopped and stood in front of me. Towering over me. He put his hand on my head and bet down to my height and looked me in the eye. He ran his hand through my hair mindful of the bow. And those simple gestures both calmed me and made me want to cry. I felt the familiar sting in my eyes but I closed my eyes and held them at bay. I opened my eyes and smiled softly at him. "Thank you for asking, but I'm fine."

"Remember what we promised?"

I nodded.

"Call us if you need to." He kept his face passive but his eyes showed his sincerity. My face crumbled slightly, and I hugged him. I know I didn't want to be touched earlier but I really did need a hug right now. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. We stayed that way for a few moments. I exhaled and showed him a grin.

"Seriously, Thank you. You don't know how much I needed that." I smiled. A real smile. I hate how he can see through me but I also love it.

He smiled a small smile at me. With that said and done we walked to the club room. I don't feel as ashamed as I did before. But it's still there. It's never gonna leave me. But moments like these make me feel like I have a reason to be here. I'm glad I have friends like him. They make everything worthwhile.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note:

I know, I'm really shitty for not updating. I'm really sorry. But in all honesty, I didn't like how the story was written. I'm gonna rewrite it. It's gonna have the same summary but only difference is that it'll be better written. I really want to finish this story. So, please bear with me. I'll update when I can. I already have tons of ideas so don't worry, the story will be back and to it's full potential.


End file.
